


Good Morning Puppy

by TheFunk



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Mornings, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: A fluffy morning spent with Hyunwoo and his puppy hybrid Changkyun.*Has now been translated into Vietnamese*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Has now been translated into Vietnamesea
> 
> https://givemeabreakallkyunvn.wordpress.com/2017/06/18/showkyun-good-morning-puppy/

Hyunwoo woke up to slight pain and wetness coming from his arm. He opened his eyes slowly, looking for the source of his discomfort. It didn’t take him long to find it, but rather than making him angry, the source of the pain and wetness only made him smile.

The source was none other than Lim Changkyun. His cute little puppy hybrid was currently chewing on his bicep, still blissfully asleep. He reached a hand up to run it through Changkyun’s hair. He did it lightly, so as not to wake Changkyun and allow him to continue his gnawing.

It didn’t hurt, not really, so there was no harm in letting Changkyun bite on his arm. Besides, Changkyun only really did this when he had good dreams about food, and Hyunwoo wasn’t willing to wake him up from a good dream just quite yet. Changkyun had woken up from a nightmare earlier in the night, coming into Hyunwoo’s room so he could fall asleep feeling safe.

Hyunwoo had been absentmindedly petting Changkyun’s head when the boy finally woke up. He scrunched his nose cutely, eyes looking around the room confused, still half-closed with sleep. They widened slightly when he saw the red marks on Hyunwoo’s arm. He kissed the marks softly before giving it a gentle pat, as if apologizing to Hyunwoo’s bicep.

“Thank you baby.”

Changkyun started as Hyunwoo spoke. He whined softly when Hyunwoo chuckled at his reaction. He snuggled closer to Hyunwoo, hiding his reddening face in his neck.

“I’m sorry Changkyunnie. I didn’t mean to startle you. Do you want breakfast now?” 

The smaller boy sat up quickly, ears perking up high. His tail thumped against the mattress as he nodded his head frantically.

“Yes! I had a dream about sausages and they looked really good and they tasted really good and, and, and, can we have sausages for breakfast?”

Hyunwoo laughed at Changkyun’s enthusiasm. Nothing made him nearly as excited as food in the morning. The promise of food was the only way to get him up in the mornings usually.

“Of course we can.”

Changkyun squealed in excitement as Hyunwoo got out of bed. He launched himself into the air, giggling happily as Hyunwoo caught him easily in his arms. He wrapped his legs around his waist, Hyunwoo’s arms latching safely under Changkyun’s thighs.

“Careful there puppy. One of these days I’m going to drop you.”

Changkyun scoffed, “Oh please, you couldn’t drop me even if you tried,” he nuzzled his face into Hyunwoo’s neck, “you love me way too much to see me get hurt.”

Hyunwoo smiled, carrying Changkyun into the kitchen, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
